


Hair problems

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Inktober, Inktober 2018, inktober day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: “Damn it!” Ruby screamed, on the ground, putting a hand on her cheek “You did it on purpose!” she said, pointing her free accusatory finger to Jasper.“I have no idea what you're talking about” the buff girl replied, offering a hand to help her friend to get up “It's not my fault you didn't see my perfectly stoppable kick coming” she said with a sly smile. Ruby hesitantly accepted her hand.“You won” she sighed “I'll go get a haircut or something and take care of that thing! Satisfied?”“Very much”INKTOBER Day 2Prompt: barefoot





	Hair problems

**Author's Note:**

> HALF AN HOUR LATE, BUT IT'S HERE!   
> God, why did I agree to do this? Or better, why did I thought I could write this idea in just an afternoon? There was a whole other part in the end I had to cut! D: Maybe it's the start of a series? Who knows, you tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Ruby felt her lungs on fire, taking regular deep breaths during her running around the small gym. Athletics definitely wasn't her favorite part of the training, nor the most exciting when you're a martial artist, but it was the most important.

Heating your muscles properly was necessary if you wanted to practice your kicks and improve your technique without hurting yourself, and would she be damn if she would've let a stupid cramp stop per from getting stronger!

“Hey dude, watch out!”

“Sorry Amethyst!” she apologized after accidentally bumping into her during their warm-up. She didn't see her at all, maybe too focused on her running; it wouldn't have been the first time.

“Enough!” the sensei said and the whole class stopped, trying to catch their breaths. Amethyst and Jasper were particularly notable, being one laying dead-looking on the ground and the other looking like she didn't even start the warm-up yet. “Catch your breaths, drink some water if you need to and put on your protections, today's lesson will be focused on kumite! I want all of you ready in 5 minutes!” With a mix of excited shouts and complaining sighs, Ruby headed to the changing room without even bothering to put her slippers on, dried some of her sweat and started getting ready.

“Are you sure you can put your protections on your own with that thing in front of your face?” Jasper teased her, alluding to her hair.

“I'm not the one with the hair down to her ass” she answered, jokingly punching her shoulder.

“Nice try, but mine are tied so I can see at least. You should try it sometimes, everything's so clear!”

“No way, you know my hair looks terrible tied up! And besides that, it feels so uncomfortable”

“GUYS” Amethyst interrupted the conversation, literally crashing in the space besides them “Remind me why did I consent to this torture every week please”

“Because it's healthy and good for your body?” Jasper suggested, only to get a disappointed and not at all convinced sound. “Because it's good to know how to defend yourself and others?” a less disappointed sound this time, but still unsure.

“Because fighting is fun and you love it?” Ruby tried, with a knowing smile.

“Oh yeah, that's why” Amethyst got up, finally putting on her own protections “What were you talking about?”

“Hair”

“Lame!”

“See?” Ruby leapt at the chance “Let's just drop it”

“Girl, I don't care about how but you need to be able to _see_ if you want to fight at your best” Jasper continued, being for once the voice of reason.

“But wouldn't it be a great training if I'll ever find myself having to fight blindfolded?”

“She's got a point, why don't we ask sensei to start a special training like that?” Amethyst laughed.

Even though it was a clear joke (at least from Ruby, you never know with Amethyst), Jasper was not impressed. “You're going to hurt yourself.”

“Don't worry” Ruby said, getting back on her bare feet and hitting her protected fists with each other “I'm going to be perfectly fine!”

 

“Damn it!” Ruby screamed, on the ground, putting a hand on her cheek “You did it on purpose!” she said, pointing her free accusatory finger to Jasper.

“I have no idea what you're talking about” the buff girl replied, offering a hand to help her friend to get up “It's not my fault you didn't see my perfectly stoppable kick coming” she said with a sly smile. Ruby hesitantly accepted her hand.

“You won” she sighed “I'll go get a haircut or something and take care of that thing! Satisfied?”

“Very much”

***

Ruby stood in front of the shop, postponing the moment to actually get in as much as she could.

If she already disliked the idea to go there in the first place, having to get there with a bruise on her face made it even worse.

_Thanks Jasper, thanks a lot!_

It's not that she hated having someone take care of her hair, quite the opposite, but usually those kind of places (at least in her experience) were full of superficial judging people. She never cared about what other people might think and she was perfectly able to handle them, but that didn't mean she liked it.

After a final sigh she made herself get in, only to be greeted by the most beautiful girl she ever saw. Tiny, with beautiful blond long hair with light blue mashes and, most important, a gentle smile. Ruby was aware that smiling like that was part of her job, but that didn't stop her legs from getting weak.

“Good evening, do you have an appointment?”

“I... I actually don't”

“I see, it's not a big deal. Do you need a particular treatment or something?”

“Nononono, I-I just need to shorten my hair and get my sight back!” she said, laughing kinda awkwardly.

_What the Hell am I saying?!_

The other girl smiled though “I see. Well you're in luck, there aren't too many people right now. You won't get a hairstylist right away, but I can still prepare you and wash your hair in the meantime. I think you should be done in an hour more or less. Would that be okay with you?”

“I... yes. Yes, it's perfect!”

“Good, you can follow me then” the girl said, leading the way.

Entering the other room, Ruby saw some people getting their hair done, most of them were coloring them, and a few hairstylists running around from client to client looking like they knew exactly what to do with each one of them.

That was her first time in that place, but she liked it a lot already. She usually doesn't go to the same place twice because of her issue with the ambient, but this time was different. She liked the energy of that place, and if they'd have done a good job too, Ruby was sure she would've come back.

“Here” the girl said pointing to a washing station(???), waking her from her thoughts. She thanked her and sat down, while the other girl got what she needed and opened the tap. “Is the water too hot?”

“No, it's perfect” she replied, relaxing at the feeling of warm water and gentle hands stroking her hair.

“You sure have a lot of hair, it might take me a while”

“Take your time” Ruby said closing her eyes, decided to completely enjoy the experience.

 

“Hey, are you still there” Ruby heard a voice ask, and a gentle hand shake her shoulder.

Where was she?

She felt her hair wet and suddenly remembered about her haircut. She throw open her eyes, making everything worse because she found the beautiful face of the girl who just washed her hair dangerously close to her own. The same girl she fell asleep on.

“WOOOOOOMYGOD I'M SO SORRY” she yelled, jerking away.

She actually fell asleep.

She could NEVER come back there.

“Calm down, it's not a big deal” the girl didn't seem upset at least “I'm glad it was relaxing” she then added with a smile.

_I want to die_

“Anyway, your hairstylist is ready, you can follow him now” she pointed to a guy with a nice smile and went away.

Ruby followed the guy, meditating all the ways she could kill herself, or at least avoid to see the beautiful girl again.

 

Obviously there was no way she could avoid her, and after getting her hair done there she was, in the exact same place where she saw her the first time.

After working up her courage, Ruby stepped in to pay her haircut.

“Hey! You look really nice like that” she smiled and Ruby could feel her cheeks turning red.

“Thanks...” she replied shyly, then handed her a credit card and proceeded with the payment.

“Thank you, hope we'll see you again soon... what's your name?”

“I, my name?” _Of course idiot, who else?_ “My name is Ruby. What's yours?”

“Sapphire”

“Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Sapphire” she went to leave, but Sapphire stopped her.

“Wait. There's something I wanted to ask you”

“Aehm, sure. What is it?”

“What happened to your cheek?”

“My... cheek?” Ruby brought her hand to her face, felt a little pain, and remembered the 'accident' that made her go there in the first place “Oh! It's nothing really, I just got kicked during training!” she laughed.

“Kicked?”

“Yeah, I'm a martial artist”

“Oh, I see. Sorry for the personal question, it's just that I was so worried I might hurt you while I was washing your hair! Even if I clearly didn't, I still got curious” she admitted, smiling kinda shyly this time.

She looked so cute!

“You did perfect, don't worry! Besides, it doesn't even hurt so much. The worst part was actually having my friend's bare foot on my face!” she joked and Sapphire actually laughed for the first time.

_I'm in love_

“I always thought that martial arts were cool, and that they could be good for me, but not if you describe them this way!” she joked back.

“Well, joking aside, it is really good for both body and mind. I practiced it for years now and it did really good to my body!”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Ruby blushed furiously. “I-if you want you could come and try? My dojo always gives some free trial lessons, if you're interested.”

“I might be...”

“Cool!” Ruby took a piece of paper and a pen from Sapphire's desk and wrote something on it “This is my number” she handed it to her “If you ever want to try, or anything, feel free to call or text me...” _Where the Hell does that come from?!_

Sapphire accepted it with a smile “I will”

“Awesome! I gotta go or I'll be late, see you around then!” and like that, as red as a tomato, Ruby stormed out of the shop.

The trainee looked again at the piece of paper, and smiled to herself.

“Sooner than you think” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way I'm able to start with a prompt and then completely ignore it has something magic, don't you think?   
> But hey, I did actually include it and then gave you something unexpected, so it's fine! *finger guns* 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments and even stop by my tumblr and say hi!   
> See you next time!


End file.
